


Withdrawal

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never good when Garcia's internet service goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 16 January 2011  
> Written for [](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_fic_trader**](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/) 's [Gen in January 2011](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/9259.html)  
> Prompt: Bandwidth  
> Summary: It's never good when Garcia's internet service goes down.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Criminal Minds", the characters, and situations depicted are the property of CBS Productions, Touchstone Television, The Mark Gordon Company, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Criminal Minds", CBS, or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Honestly, I'm not 100% sure _why_ I wrote this like this. The addition of Derek Morgan was not originally planned, but I love the immediacy of my muses deciding to change shit up on me mid-story. And I like Morgan. And I like the playful flirty banter between Morgan and Garcia. And I was starting to lean toward an actual relationship until I remembered this is a GEN ficathon. So I tried to scale it back a bit. I don't know if I succeeded or not.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always keeping me on my toes.
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

"What _exactly_ do you mean by 'This is all you get'?"

"Exactly what I said, ma'am," comes the annoying -- and probably annoyed -- voice on the other end of the line. "As I stated twice before" -- oh yeah, he's annoyed -- "we're experiencing an outage issue in your area right now. Our engineers and technicians are looking into it, but until they make their determinations and begin their repairs, this is the very best we can offer you."

The very best? Is this guy for real? You haven't worked at rates this slow since the internet was first born and people thought a 2400 baud modem was lightning fast. He's rambling on about how there's nothing he can do, that you'll just have to wait it out, and would you like to upgrade your service to the new and shiny special du jour that won't work anyway because of the outage.

"Wait a minute. What did you just say?"

"I was asking if you'd like to upgrade your service, ma'am."

"Ma'am? _Ma'am_? Do you even know my name?"

"Yes, of course, I do, Miss--" His words trail off, and you can hear frantic keystrokes as he flips through his screens of information. "Miss Garaci."

"I'm sorry. What did you call me?"

"Uh, Miss Garici?"

"Gar. See. Uh. Can you say that?"

"I’m sorry, Miss Garcia."

"Are you? Are you really sorry, or are you just saying that because you have to?"

"Ma'am, Miss Garcia, is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"Yes, little man, you can do--"

The phone is suddenly taken from your hand, replaced by a bottle of your favorite beer. Before you can say anything more, you hear Morgan's smooth, calm voice. "Hello? Yes, what's your name? Jimmy? Hi, Jimmy, this is Miss Garcia's associate, SSA Derek Morgan with the FBI. Yes, exactly. When will the outage be cleared up? Mm-hmm. And she won't be charged for this downtime when you couldn't properly maintain the services you offered? Fantastic! Thank you very much, Jimmy, and you have a nice rest of your day."

You scowl and pick at the label on your beer bottle as he sets the phone down next to you. "I was handling it, Morgan," you grumble.

"I know you were, baby girl," he replies, settling on the couch next to you. He starts to flip through the channels, finally settling on _The Emperor's New Groove_ on the Disney channel. "Hang on. Don't you have this one on DVD?" When you nod, he gets up and cues up the DVD for you before returning to your side again, one arm going around your shoulders. "Now we don't have to worry about commercials, right?" He knows you so well.

"You didn't have to do that," you finally say softly. "But thank you anyway." You lean over to press a kiss to his cheek. "Did you really get that idiot lackey to give me a service credit? I've never gotten them to do that without having to involve a supervisor before."

"You're welcome, baby girl. When has your chocolate let you down?"

"Hotch'll kick your ass if he finds out you flashed your FBI status to get me something."

"What Hotch doesn't know won't hurt either of us. Now hush up and watch your movie."


End file.
